


Scars

by natmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Busdriver Dean, Dean-Centric, Growing Old Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Dialogue, POV Dean Winchester, based on a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natmoose/pseuds/natmoose
Summary: Dean didn’t like talking about where they came from. The ugly, deep creases which didn’t seem to tan with the rest of him.
(or the one where Dean is a bus driver)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real story (the story of my bus driver all throughout primary school). Some events are obviously purely fiction and added by me.  
> Enjoy :)

Being ordinary had its perks. At least that’s what Dean had been telling himself all throughout his life. But to be perfectly honest – this man was far from ordinary.

 

The scars on his hands made driving a difficult task at first. But a young Dean, at the tender age of 15 was determined. If he wanted to drive his dad's car, he damn well would. He had lost most feeling in his hands as the years progressed. But that never stopped him.

 

He didn’t like talking about where they came from. The ugly, deep creases which didn’t seem to tan with the rest of him. Dean hated them most in Summer.

 

A display of his stupidity. That’s what he saw them as. Although his mother has often reassured him that the accident with the woodcutter wasn’t his fault Dean had never believed her. At least it didn’t get Sammy.

 

* * *

 

 

That is why, at the age of 25, he was not at all upset when he found himself on his first tour in bus Nr° 364. Stupid job for stupid people. At least he got the job. Didn’t mess up driving as he always thought. The way that his dad always told him. Nr° 364 would be his bus for the next 30 years.

 

The same route every and each day except for Sundays and public holidays. Dean rarely called in sick. He was determined enough to do his job right.

 

* * *

 

 1452 days into the job (not that he was counting) he met his husband. Every day he picked up the same people. But he was new. One day he just came in and flipped his world upside down. Castiel sat in the front row. Talked to him everyday. And he made Dean smile. For the first time in 1452 days.

 

They married when he was 35. Dean never spoke to his dad again. Castiel didn’t mind the scars on his hands so he swore to himself that he would not either.

 

* * *

 

 

When the bus company he worked for went bankrupt, he was 55. Even tough he had seen his hands every day on the steering wheel, doing more than an adequate job of guiding the bus through the not so busy streets of his hometown, he could suddenly not bear looking at them. What good were they now?

 

Castiel visited him in the hospital everyday for 2 weeks. He would bring him apple and cherry pie and he never thought he could love him more. The rehab centre for alcoholics was 2 hours away from his home. That was the farthest away from home Dean had ever been and he decided that he didn’t like it. But he made it through. He was determined.

 

Castiel took on 3 jobs while Dean was unemployed. A rocky marriage was ensured but somehow they made it through. Dean politely declined champagne glasses which were forced into his hands during boring neighbourhood parties - the annoyance in their face a success for him. He was growing incredibly tired of their fruitless and unexciting life stories even though they matched his.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was 65 when he got a job again. He now is the bus driver for a school and he thanks the heavens for all the patience he earned in his recovery because he swears to the Almighty God that those kids will be the death of him.

 

He often dreams about what he is going to do when he retired. He is probably going to settle down in an old farmhouse with his husband. Have a few cows, pigs and chickens, name them all and then be too good hearted to butcher them. Maybe his nephews and nieces will visit them every few weekends. In Dean and Cas' home, that he fixed with his own, scarred hands.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, comments, and love. Your feedback makes my day! :)


End file.
